Table City
' Table City' is a town on the Western border of Amestris within Creta. Due to its proximity to hostile foreign country, security in Table City offers zero tolerance to travelers arriving without official papers. Table City is not mentioned in the manga or either anime series and only appears in Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos. On a map shown to Ed and Al, Table City appears to be a small section positioned on top of a plateau amid and above several deep gorges that surround it. In fact, these gorges have been dug out during the Cretan annexation, when the Cretan authorities were searching for the Sanguine Stars they believed to be hidden in and around Table City. Because of these gorges, Table City can only be reached by either the train lines into it or by a series of secret passageways that most of the inhabitants do not know exist. Before the train they are on comes within a close distance of the city, armed Amestrian soldiers clamber through the cars demanding to see travel permits and visas from everyone on the train. When an apparently elderly couple declare that they are visiting to see a newly born grandchild, to Ed and Al's horror a soldier attacks the man, who then reveals that he is a terrorist. Even though Ed attempted to stop the terrorists from escaping, the soldier then turns on Ed, demanding his papers, only to flinch when Ed shows his silver pocket watch. For three hundred years, the land now known as Table City was called the Hill of Milos and was inhabited by the Milosians, who believed it was their holy land. However, the land was forcefully annexed by Creta and then by Amestris after a bloody struggle. The Milosians actually helped Amestris to oust Creta, believing that Amestris would then allow them to resume control of their homeland. In fact, those who pretended to want to help the Milosians had also heard the legends concerning the Sanguine Star, and may have also wished to secure it. Major Peter Soyuz is the Amestrian official in charge of Table City, in a similar manner to how Yoki once ruled Youswell for his personal gain. After Ed and Al locate one of the underground chambers in the hidden underground city, Soyuz reveals that he had hoped that the Elric Brothers would uncover the secrets behind the Sanguine Star so that he could sell it to the highest bidder. In fact, Table City had been built to design, in order to create a three-dimensional Transmutation Circle that would, under the right circumstances, create a Sanguine Star. After the events of Sacred Star of Milos, the Milosians regain control of the city and rename it Milos. Although Colonel Mustang explains that Amestris will attempt to retake the area, both Ed and Al believe that the Milosians will retain their newly won freedom. Trivia *On the trailers, Table City had a slightly different appearance, see here. Category:Locations